kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Rumble Dump
Based on a dump truck, is a sentient Type Wild Shift Car which allows Drive to gain the Rumble Dump Shift Tire, equipping him with the Rumble Smasher. The same effect applies to Kamen Rider Mach if he uses it in his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Kourin Signal Arabull. This Shift Car was initially used in Type Speed; however, it did not not synch well with said form, thus triggering the development for Type Wild in order for Drive to gain better control of the Rumble Dump Tire. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 5-6, 8, 19, Super Movie War Genesis, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Mach (Drive Episodes 17, 28) *Tridoron/Booster Tridoron (Drive Episodes 6, Kamen Rider 4) Speed Dump.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Dump KRDr-Drivewilddump.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Dump KRDr-Macharabull.png|Kamen Rider Mach Arabull KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull.png|Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach Arabull Tridoron Dump.png|Tridoron Type Wild Dump Booster Tridoron FS MS RD DV DC MF.png|Booster Tridoron Type Speed Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump Character History Rumble Dump was first used by Shinnosuke Tomari as Kamen Rider Drive when he confronted Crush and his fellow Roidmudes 060 and 074. Despite successfully warding them off, it became obvious that Drive had little control over the Rumble Dump Tire in the body of Type Speed; Rumble Dump would be most compatible with the new Type Wild. Gaining the passion to assume Type Wild Dump, this new form proved extremely effective as Drive performed the DriRumble Full Throttle finisher to defeat Mashin Chaser. Soon after, Drive piloted Tridoron against Roidmude 074, who had become a Giant Roidmude Cobra-Type; Drive eliminated the Roidmude with Rumble Dump. Shift Dash Rumble Dump is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Rumble Dump, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Dash Rumble Dump exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Full Throttle *Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. **Another finsher of Type Wild Dump is a combination of DriRumble and Drift Slash where Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|DriRumble Dump Drift Slash.png|Type Wild Dump: DriRumble/Drift Slash Behind the scenes Closing Screens Rumble Dump features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. ShiftCars KrDr Ep06.png|Episode 6 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Mad Doctor, & Rumble Dump) DriveEp19Closing.png|Episode 19 (Deco Traveller, Rumble Dump, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp28CS.png|Episode 28 (Shift Dead Heat, Mantarn F01, Rumble Dump, & Shift Formula) Notes *The sole appearance of Type Speed Dump saw the Rumble Dump Tire depicted with CGI. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? *** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders Category:Drive Characters